Una despedida y un nuevo comienzo
by ashxserena ever
Summary: Es el momento en el que Ash debe de volver a kanto despues de terminar su aventura por kalos la despedida no sera facil, por que nuestro entrenador tiene un nuevo sentimiento que el no conoce y serena le ayuda a descubrir, como afrontaran ash y serena esta dura despedida. ASHXSERENA,amourshipping.


**Una despedida y un nuevo comienzo...**

Serena sabia que había llegado la hora, ash por fin se iba de kalos para continuar con su viaje el había ganado la liga pero aun quería ir por mas, serena tenia un enamoramiento por ash pero aun no habia encontrado la forma ni el momento para declararse.

Ya habían dejado a bonnie y a clemont en el gimnasio de ciudad luminalia había sido una dura despedida pero prometieron volver a verse pronto.

Ash se sentía triste este había sido un viaje inolvidable nunca se había sentido así en una despedida se sentía como que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire cuando pensaba en irse de kalos o mejor dicho de cierta chica de ojos azules y cabello color miel, así es, el se había sentido "distinto" o así es como ash lo describía.

Ash le había prometido a serena acompañarla hasta su casa ahora que serena se había convertido en reina de kalos iba a regresar a su casa a seguir con sus aburridas practicas con ryhorn.

El viaje desde luminalia hasta el pueblo boceto, había sido callado ambos entrenadores estaban tristes, pikachu solo veía confundido esta escena pero prefería no interrumpir.

La mente de serena estaba llena de preguntas "¿por que no se lo digo ahora?"

"¿de todos modos ya se va a otra región?","¿y si te corresponde, solo serán unos minutos juntos antes de que se vaya?","¿y si...-los pensamientos de serena fueron interrumpidos por ash.

Ash: oye serena eee... no se si te gustaría ir por una nieve o por un café o algo.-decía ash nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Serena se sonrojo mucho "como una cita?" pensaba serena.

Serena: es algo como una cita?.-Parecía nerviosa.

Ash:SI, digo si quieres que lo sea.

Serena: me parece una excelente idea, vamos a dejar a nuestros pokemon y nos vamos.- dijo serena mientras se llevaba a ash de la mano sin darse cuenta.

Esto provoco un poco de shock en ash pero rápidamente se recupero y siguió a serena hacia el centro pokemon.

Ambos habían dejado a todos sus pokemons en el centro incluyendo a pikachu, lo que al principio sorprendió mucho a serena pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que por fin tendría una cita totalmente a solas con ash.

Los dos chicos salieron del centro pokemon ambos en silencio pero se veían alegres.

Las preguntas en la cabeza de serena volvían a aparecer.

Ash: emm... bueno a donde te gustaría que fuéramos.

Serena: no lo se la verdad es la primera cita que eh tendido, que te parece si vamos a comer algo.

Ash: me encantaría muero de hambre, vamos.

En el camino a encontrar un restaurante serena había tenido muchas opciones que todas habían sido rechazadas por ash , por cualquier excusa tonta, lo que en realidad pasaba era que quería llevar a serena a un lugar muy especial.

Ash por fin encontró un restaurante que le gustaba, aunque se veía costoso, ash informo a serena de su elección.

Ash: mira ese se ve excelente.-señalando el lugar de su elección.

Serena miro sorprendida: pe..pero ash ese es uno de los restaurantes mas caros de aqui.

Ash: vamos serena este es mi ultimo día aquí déjame disfrutar una buen comida contigo.

Serena: de acuerdo vamos.

Entraron al lugar pidieron su comida, serena se sorprendió al ver que ash comía como una persona normal y se detenía entre bocados para hablar con serena, esto hacia a serena sentirse muy especial, cuando ambos terminaron su comida casi al mismo tiempo pidieron la cuenta ash pago por todo sin pensarlo y se retiraron de aquel lujoso lugar.

Serena: gracias, ash esa comida estuvo deliciosa.-mientras deba vueltas de felicidad.

Parece que ambos habían olvidado por completo que ya no volverían a verse por lo menos por un largo tiempo.

Ash: que te parece si vamos al parque por unos helados.

Serena: lo que tu quieras ash.

Los jóvenes se fueron al parque caminando entre risas cuentos sobre sus aventuras.

Para ambos ese día había sido uno de los mejores de toda su vida.

Llegaron al parque serena se sentó en una banca y ash le dijo que volvería en un momento con los helados.

Serena miraba a ash con una amplia sonrisa y recordando todo le que le gustaba de el, aun no recordaba que era su ultimo día juntos y lo mejor era lo no lo hiciera y que disfrutara este día.

De pronto ash la saco de sus pensamientos llegando con dos helados uno de chocolate para el, y uno de fresa para serena.

Serena: gracias ash me encanta.

Su cita continuo de lo mejor, apenas pararon de reírse y ahora iban en camino a la casa de serena.

Durante el camino sin darse cuenta ya iban tomados de la mano y caminaban en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo sino mas bien reconfortante pero por mas bueno que fuera todo tiene que terminar.

Llegaron a casa de serena y fue como un balde de agua fría recordar que ash tenia que irse.

Serena soltó bruscamente la mano de ash y se volteo aparentemente enojada y esto hizo que ash se preocupara.

Ash: estas bien serena?.- se acerca y la toma del hombro.

Serena: dime por que tuvimos que hacer esto hoy.-decía muy triste

Ash: acaso no te gusto.

Serena: ese es el problema ash, me encanto salir contigo, p..pero siempre quise hacerlo.-se sonrojaba mucho mientras ash la observaba.

Ash: yo había planeado salir contigo antes, pero no tenia el valor.-parecía avergonzado.

Serena: eso significa que...

Ash: eso es lo que pasa no se lo que siento pero quiero averiguarlo, y siento que la mejor manera de hacerlo es contigo, nunca me había sentido así con otra persona.

Serena: quédate en kalos.

Ash: me gustaría pero hace mas de un año que salí de kanto, ahora debo volver al centro pokemon y después al aeropuerto de ciudad luminalia.

Serena: cuando vuelvas dime que tendremos una cita.

Ash: si, me gustaría.

Ahora podemos observar a los dos jóvenes desde una distancia considerable podemos observar que ash le dice algo a serena ella asiente, parece que ash se va a dar la vuelta pero serena lo detiene con un abrazo entre lagrimas ambos se quedaron ahí por unos 5 minutos los dos lo estaban disfrutando ash tenia la barbilla sobre la cabeza de serena y serena tiene su cara hundida en el hombro de ash.

Después de esos 5 minutos ash separa a serena tomándola de los hombros le dice algo y serena asiente con la cabeza, aun con lagrimas aun con lagrimas en sus azules ojos y se da vuelta corriendo hacia su casa.

Ash se da la vuelta lentamente y se dirige hacia el centro pokemon.

Recoge a su pikachu y demás pokemons y se va a ciudad luminalia, su viaje había sido callado y solo se había detenido a comer algo.

Cuando llegó a ciudad luminalia se hospedo en el centro pokemon había llegado muy noche y solo se acostó intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, hasta que unas horas mas tarde le gano el sueño.

Al dia siguiente podemos observar a ash sentado en las sillas del aeropuerto mirando en su teléfono el numero de serena sin poder llamarle solo lo observaba, una voz anuncio que debía abordar, ash se quedo ahí el aun no quería abordar.

Siguió ahi sentado por un tiempo hasta que aquella voz dijo de nuevo que debían abordar el avion pero esta seria la ultima llamada, sin ánimos ash se iba a levantar de su silla hasta que pikachu le llamo la atención muy animado ash levanto la mirada y rápidamente cambio su triste expresión por la mas amplia sonrisa.

Veia a serena corriendo rápidamente hacia el con una maleta y una amplia sonrisa.

Ash ya tenia claro que aunque no sabia como llamar a lo que sentía, tenia que estar con serena para ser feliz.

Serena corrió hacia el y le dio un gran abrazo ash la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron juntos hacia el avión.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer fue una historia que se me ocurrio y escribe en un dia asi que espero les guste dejenme sus opiniones y si se preguntan por la otra historia en estos dias habra nuevo y ultimo capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos.**


End file.
